Satan/Himmler (Disambiguation)
' ]]Satan', also known as Lucifer, based on the Biblical figure of the same name, is an angel who appears in several versions of the Devilman franchise, usually as the main antagonist. Satan spends most of the original manga and its direct adaptations in the guise of the human Ryo Asuka. Satan is the most notable manga character not to be included in the 70s anime, but does have a counterpart in the form of Iwao Himura. The two are sometimes combined in later retellings of the story. As Satan/Ryo Asuka *Satan (Manga): After rebelling against God, they sent themself into a new body, and became Ryo Asuka. He becomes friends with the weak willed human boy, Akira Fudo, and it is because of him that he becomes Devilman. **Lucifer: The Prince of Earth and the origin of half of Satan in Akuma Kishi. Fused together with the girl Yuria and a Pegasus experiment during a battle, they became Satan. **Ryo Asuka: Professor Fudo's real son. He died in a car crash at a young age. *Satan (OVA): Following the same story as the manga, Satan was an Angel who rebelled for the sake of the demon race and years later, was responsible for the birth of the Devilman. **Ryo Asuka (OVA): Human guise of the Angel Satan. *Satan (Amon OVA): Main antagonist of the OVA, is responsible for the downfall of humanity. *Satan (Grimoire): Only a minion of a greater evil named Muzan, Satan is sent alongside Faim and Medoc to try and defeat Amon. *Satan (CB Chara): A chibified version of Satan, here he is quick to anger and even quicker to retaliate. *Satan (Gekiman): Following the original manga with added tweaks. *Satan (Film): Satan is the main antagonist of the 2004 live action Devilman film. *Satan (009 vs. Devilman): Assists Akira against the combined threat of Black Ghost and Atun. *Satan (Amon): One of the main characters, this incarnation seems to have Satan suffer some kind of mental breakdown as the series progresses. *Satan (Crybaby): The main antagonist of the anime series. The version exhibits far stronger sociopath-like attitudes while as Ryo then earlier versions. *Satan (Devilman vs Hades): Now more masculine than before, Satan makes a short cameo in the opening of the manga series. in the Devilman anime series]] As Iwao Himura/Himmler *Himmler: A demon sent by his leaders Zannin and Zennon to spy on and attempts to humiliate the traitor Devilman. *Himmler (Grimoire): The devil bat returns, t to his prior human alias and serves here only as a minor character. *Asuka Himura: A supporting protagonist, originally young gang member. His appearance is based on the original Satan's disguise, his clothing is like the original Himura's, and his Devilman form is that of Zannin his original leader. *Iwao Himura (Hiruta): Seemingly just a normal human in this version, though a pretentious one at that. In Dante *Satan (Dante) *Satan (Dante Anime) See Also *Ryuu Kasuka: The main antagonist in the manga Devilman: Strange Days. Kasuka was a Devilman that turned against humanity after seeing the atrocities they had committed. Category:Misc. Category:Disambiguation Pages